pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Gary Miranda
Gary Miranda (born 1938)Miranda, Gary, VIAF, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Aug. 18, 2018. is an American poet. Life Born in Bremerton, Washington,"House links poet, spirit of Robert Frost," Lawrence Journal-World, July 14, 1979 Miranda was raised in the Pacific Northwest. He spent 6 years in a Jesuit seminary, then did graduate work at San Jose State College and the University of California, Irvine."Noted Poet, Gary Miranda, to be featured during Reunion Weekend," Pacific UniversityGary Miranda homepage He has published poems in numerous magazines, including ''The New Yorker'','' the [[Atlantic Monthly|''Atlantic Monthly]], ''Poetry'', the ''American Poetry Review'', and elsewhere. From 1970 to 1973, he was a Fulbright Lecturer at the University of Athens in Greece"60 Years in Greece," The Fulbright Foundation He has taught writing and literature at various colleges and universities, most recently as writer-in-residence at Reed College in Portland, Oregon. In July 1979, Miranda was chosen by the editors of the Atlantic Monthly to be the 3rd poet in residence at The Frost Place, Robert Frost's house in Franconia, New Hampshire, after Katha Pollitt and Robert Hass.Frost Place resident poets Writing Miranda's poetry has been well-received. His debut collection, Listeners at the Breathing Place, chosen for the Princeton Series of Contemporary Poets, was described as "inviting and impressive" in the Library Journal.''Joseph Garrison, Library Journal; 10/15/78, Vol. 103 Issue 18, p2117, 1/9p Maxine Kumin called it "a first book to be proud of," and Miranda "a versatile and sensitive poet."Gary Miranda, Listeners at the Breathing Place, Princeton Series of Contemporary Poets, 1978, back cover Writing in ''Poetry, Michael Heffernan called the book "breathtaking."Gary Miranda, Grace Period, Princeton Series of Contemporary Poets, 1983, back cover The Library Journal review of Miranda's 2nd collection, Grace Period, said it was "written with a sure hand," and that Miranda "bears witness" and "surprises us."Rosaly DeMaios Roffman, Library Journal; 08/01/83, Vol. 108 Issue 14, p1486, 1/9p In a review of Orpheus and Company: Contemporary poems on Greek mythology (edited by Deborah DeNicola), David Garza calls the opening to Miranda's poem on Narcissus "insightful and seductive."Austin Books, September 3, 1999 Miranda's translation of Rilke's Duino Elegies received wide praise. Robin Skelton, in the Malahat Review, said that it "retains the brilliance of the original;" Robert Boyers, in Salmagundi, said, "Nowhere does it read like a translation." Rilke scholar John Mood called it "the nearest to a definitive Elegies we're apt ever to get in the English language." Jan Freeman, director of Paris Press, said, "No other translation compares to this one."editorial reviews on Amazon Less effusive, the review in the ''Virginia Quarterly Review'' called Miranda's the translation "admirable," "clear and readable," and "faithful" to Rilke's meaning, but found it "prosaic," and preferring the translation by Harry Behn.Notes on current books: Poetry. Virginia Quarterly Review, 0042675X, Summer97, Vol. 73, Issue 3 Miranda has not been identified strongly with a single school of poetry; although 3 of his poems were included in the New Formalist collection Strong Measures, he does not limit himself to traditional forms - in fact, most of his work is free verse.Strong Measures, Contemporary American Poetry in Traditional Forms, Philip Dacey and David Jauss, ed., Harper and Row, 1986 Recognition Miranda's 1978 collection, Listeners at the Breathing Place, was nominated for the Pulitzer Prize. He has won nine awards from the Poetry Society of America, Publications Poetry *''The Seed That Dies: Twelve Elegies.'' Athens, Greece: Kedros Press, 1973. *''Listeners at the Breathing Place.'' Princeton, NJ: Princeton University Press, 1978. *''Grace Period.'' Princeton, NJ: Princeton University Press, 1983. *''Turning Sixty.'' Cambridge, MA: Zoland Books, 2001. Non-fiction *''Following A River: Portland's Congregation; Neveh Shalom, 1869-1989''. Portland, OR: Jewish Historical Society of Oregon, 1989.Books, Gary Miranda, writer, Gary Miranda, Web, May 21, 2012. *''Splendid Audacity: The story of Pacific University. Seattle, WA: Documentary Book, 2000. Translated *Rainer Maria Rilke, ''Duino Elegies. Portland, OR: Breitenbush Books, 1981; Portland, OR: Tavern Books, 2013. Edited *Clyde Rice, A Heaven in the Eye. Breitenbush Books, 1984. *''Health Care Research in an HMO: Two Decades of Discovery''. Johns Hopkins University Press, 1988. (Editor-in-chief) Bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Gary Miranda, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Dec. 18, 2014. See also * List of U.S. poets References External links ;Poems *Gary Miranda profile & poem ("Sonnet for Salvadore") at the Academy of American Poets * "Horse Chestnut" * Poems at GaryMiranda.com ;Books *Gary Miranda at Amazon.com ;About *Gary Miranda at the Attic Institute * [http://imagejournal.org/page/artist-of-the-month/gary-miranda Image Artist of the Month] (April 2007) * Gary Miranda, writer Official website *Interview at Image, 2005 Category:Reed College faculty Category:English-language poets Category:American poets Category:Writers from Washington (state) Category:People from Bremerton, Washington Category:Fulbright Scholars Category:1939 births Category:Living people Category:20th-century poets Category:Poets